User talk:Dannflow
Hi, welcome to Inheriwiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dannflow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Iner22 (Talk) 20:26, March 22, 2009 are you from Redwall Wikia Whcih one/ Your sig? It's good! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I noticed and tried to do the same, but I named a file wrong. I'll select it for deletion and reupload. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I don't have any png's!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) bad news I had a virus on my computer. no paint. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:54, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thanks! Why Aren? Hi Dannflow! You left me a question about why I think the title could be Aren. I have two theories on what the title could be. I think it will be Aren or Naegling. This is because Christopher Paolini said in an interview that the title of Book IV would be an inheritance of Eragon's. I believe it is possible Eragon will inherit Naegling from Oromis. He has already inherited Aren from Brom. It says in Brisingr that Naegling has enough energy to move a mountain, and it says that Aren has unfathomable amounts of energy stored within it. I believe Eragon will use the energy from Naegling, Aren, or both to to open the Rock of Kuthian and access the vault of souls. That is why I think the title could be Aren. As far as the font I used... there is a website called www.dafont.com. It has tons of downloadable fonts. I downloaded a font called "Inheritance Font" from dafont.com. Good luck to you man! And yes, I did texturize it. =) Swisherboy19 17:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Your sig. Hey I really like your sig can I get the code for it? Your sig. Hey I really like your sig can I get the code for it? Swisherboy19 20:18, 6 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Votes Thanks for voting for me on the RfA :) Re:Congrats Thanks! =) MOS I have recently made the MOS, though it is in the Sandbox because it is a rough draft, as of now. If you could take the time to read it and pick out any typos, I would appreciate it. Thanks! :Ha ha :P Re:Main Page Thanks. =) If you have any other ideas about how else we should do the Main Page, please tell me. code awesome dude. go to my wiki all about code, swisher.wkia.com, and cntribute whatever you can. thanks! swisherwiki hey i know that you've checked out my coding/sandbox wiki, Swisherwiki. Today I plan to grant you admin rights so that you can work on a monaco for Inheriwiki. General5 7 and I are working hard together creating a monaco for Inheriwiki over at Swisherwiki. After all, I created Swisherwiki for sandbox purposes. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Inherifanon You don't have to join if you don't want to :P :Thanks! Oh, and, do you have an example of the skin? Alright. I'll check it when I have time :D Pics? I like the first one better. The "Inheritance Cycle" part is a little hard to read, though. Could you give me the code? If there's anymore problems, I'll tell you. ---- wow dude thats an awesome skin! I'm really no good with CSS code, but... if you want to head over to swisherwiki swisher.wikia.com i got the code from the WOW wiki as the skin and am just testing it for mockup. What I love about the WOW wiki page is the apx. 3" banners on the sides where photos can be inserted. I'll grant you admin rights to copy the code for the side banners if you want. I find them particularly awesome looking. IDK about you. P.S. feel free to test any edits in swisherwiki. just use it as a sandbox. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 00:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 w8... just kidding. general made an edit to my monaco changing to a new look... but WOWwiki gives out all their coding for copying if you want the code for the banner. hey i made you an admin on Swisherwiki so you can make monaco tests there b4 applying them here at Inheriwiki. Hope this helps. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 My RfA Hiya! I know I haven't been here as long as some users, but I have been doing more than just taking care of vandalism. I've been running through each page of the Wiki to update them in terms of links, information, formatting, content, etc. As for the number of Admins, yes, we have several, but most of them are inactive and/or don't visit here often. And, with Weas-El being in Germany, it would be nice to have two pretty active admins on Inheriwiki to cover the timezones. Thank you for your concerns and not outright voting "No". I think some of your concerns are founded, but I just wanted to clear up that I do more than just revert vandalism edits and plan to do much more than that when/if I get Admin rights. ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, when I first got here, there were tons of vandals. It also helped I had a light workload at my job to help combat them. It's quieted down quite a bit since then, but we've also "lost" a couple admins due to life and work and school or whatnot. But, thank you for your words and tips ;) I really appreciate it :D ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 02:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: CSS On the Inheriwiki main page the logo (under the heading Spotlights) protrudes by 1.5 cm and overlaps the News sidebar. The laptop to which I refer is a PC, XP-enabled and it has an approximately 33cm diagonal screen measurement. Does this help?--Wyvern Rex. 11:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC)